The objectives of this work is to determine whether there is any relationship between the maternal use of contraceptives and subsequent effects on the conceptus (fetus and neonate). These effects include length of gestation, birthweight and size, sex ration, neonatal morbidity and mortality and complications of pregnancy, childbirth, and the puerperium.